


Obey Max! Day 1 & 2

by thelonelysiren



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelysiren/pseuds/thelonelysiren
Summary: For the first and second day of Obey Max!, I reimagined the characters as forces of nature. I hope you keep an open mind and imagine them through my eyes. Not everything depicted below is a cannon in the game, but only from my mind. Enjoy <3
Relationships: Obey Me! Brothers
Kudos: 15
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	Obey Max! Day 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The characters are not mine as they are owned by Solmare, the creator of Obey Me! Shall we Date? Other than that, the nature part and its relationship to the brothers and characters are mine. This is not spoiler free, so please read with caution!!

The unwavering first-born, Lucifer, as a **mountain**.  
High, daunting, intimidating. Mountains never bowed to anyone, and that will not stop with Lucifer. He does not answer to anyone, never obeys anyone, never looks weak in front of anyone. If such an occasion appears, then something incredibly wrong must’ve happened. He faced chaos to strengthen himself, defying the natural laws that depicted how things should be. Protected his siblings in unforgiving moments, doing the impossible to save his family even if it meant him being painted as the villain. The mountain’s sacrifices led them to earn the title of the strongest force of nature. 

The patient second-born, Mammon, as **rain**.  
The rain provides nourishment to all beings, and when the brothers fell from the Celestial Realm, Mammon was there to stay and care for the brothers. To give them the strength and hope that was robbed off them. He even gave Lucifer, the most broken one, the faith he needed to believe in himself. However, as time passed, Mammon’s sin of greed came to fruition. Loans, debts, and bank accounts named after him, which led the brothers to dislike most of his actions. Most of the brothers often tease Mammon, and this has been something he’d been silently seething on. This has been going on for years, and he has been tolerant, to say the least, to everything the brothers have done to him. The brothers forgot one thing: Mammon is second-most powerful of the seven. Even rain can flood out forests. 

The passionate third born, Leviathan, as the **wind**.  
At first, the wind didn’t care for the world. They only showed themselves when a particular curiosity had sprung up; say, a totem in their favor, or a shrine for their honor. Levi is popularly known for his love and dedication to his idol, Ruri-Chan. But what he isn’t known is his loyalty and little acts of affection he displays for his brothers. The way he subtly asks his brothers to spend time with him, to play new games with him. It’s like how the wind pleasantly tickles your skin. And when his opinions on a specific topic aren’t heard, the wind can howl like no other.

The damaged fourth born, Satan, as the **hurricane**.  
For eons, he believed he was nothing but a vessel of wrath. This consumed him so, caused him to be a wreck. His thoughts were harsh winds screaming at him that he didn’t belong. The nightmares he had caused unforgiving storms towards his brothers. And the consistent fighting with Lucifer was like the combination of thunder and lightning. His hatred is overlooked by all; he only wanted to feel like he was one of them. His confusion only led to anger, leading to him bottling it inside himself. Either control and keep all these feelings inside or let the raging storm inside him will cause havoc. He trained himself, taught himself patience and composure. For who could ever accept a flawed soul?

The deceiving fifth born, Asmodeus, as **lava**.  
Beauty is subjective, it is within the beholder’s eye. But to Asmodeus, everyone is beautiful. His primal craving is to touch anything and everything appealing to him. His aura and attitude are welcoming, friendly, and open to all. Much like hardened magma, humans are fascinated to inspect and touch this phenomenon. However, his touch is anything but what is seen by the naked eye. Once you let your hand touch even the slightest area of this rock, it will start to burn. This demon’s hot and scorching grasp is enough to make any being fall and be caught in his tricks. One look and everything you know will be his, and everything that is “you”, now belongs to him. 

The hopeful sixth born, Beelzebub, as the **skylights**.  
Most are afraid of the dark, that is a fact. But the ocean combined in darkness is much more alarming. Little to no human has ever ventured out in the ocean without a light to guide them. Almost no one will risk their safety through this void. Unless you happen to catch the waves carrying the Aurora Borealis. Beelzebub always asked for his twin brother, always waited for him, always thinking that he would come back. When push came to shove, he stood his ground against the mighty mountain, to defend his mistreated twin. Even with the horrible truth, Beelzebub hoped for his twin--hoped that there was still good inside that confused heart. The ocean will thrash and scare most of everyone, but the lights of the sky will always illuminate this emptiness, guiding the others to give the misunderstood being a try.

The lost seventh born, Belphegor, as the **ocean**.  
Many are entranced by this vast body of water that seemed to hold multiple things beneath. Most everyone admires this sapphire vision; under the warm sun, it is enjoyable to swim along its surface. For a time, the ocean enjoyed this; humans floating about. But once that incident happened, the ocean cracked. Where it ravaged and expressed frustration. It swallowed everything it could, sinking it deep down under the deep floor. Years have passed, the ocean stood still. Nature tried to ask, tried to understand, but the ocean refused to answer. No one came close to the ocean, and no one dared anger it. It soon grew cold, dead, and silent. None of the wonders of nature came for it again, not even the ocean’s guiding light during its most trying times. And soon, Belphegor felt alone. He has all this power, all this area that is his--but he can’t help but feel lost. 

Side Characters!!

The _blooming_ flower, Luke.  
The language of flowers is commonly used in giving presents to anyone. With the right technique and species, one could say that “I love you, and will never forget you.”, this is expressed through a bouquet of red chrysanthemums, and pink carnations. Another bouquet of petunias and marigolds might mean that “I’m mad at you, but I feel sorry for you.” Luke feels very different for the demons he had encountered in Devildom, he has different opinions about them. With the use of the language of flowers, he can use flora to properly express his emotions, which is another wrap of zinnias and violets. He might snap and bark at the demons, but he will always hold them close to his heart… He will forever deny it if you ask him, though.

The _story-telling_ butterfly, Simeon.  
Butterflies flit about in the sky, garden, and around us. They hold different meanings. The white ones held wisdom, it meant that if you follow your instinct, it will lead you better in the future. The yellow ones meant happiness, somewhere and sometime, you will receive such emotion--you just have to wait. And then the black ones, meaning “the end”, it could mean relationships, jobs, or even life. The point of butterflies is that each one has its story, and Simeon wrote an abundance. He is not only an author but someone who is trying to mend his friendship with a stubborn demon through a series of what should have happened. Simeon is an angel who is wise enough to fix what he has done wrong, with an ample amount of time. Even if it meant falling. 

The _questionable_ silhouette, Solomon.  
Silhouettes and shadows are often mixed up together. Shadows are made by blocking out light, and silhouettes are made by a figure. Shadows are interpreted as evil, cunning, and devious. Silhouettes are seen as one of the other, mysterious, intriguing. His presence is mostly described as suspicious, because of his multiple pacts and innumerable power as a human sorcerer. Not much is known about this magic-infused mortal, as he isn’t seen much. Therefore the masses will try to come and look closely, delve into the gnawing curiosity that is Solomon. But most forget that the closer you look, the less they’ll see. So look from a distance, observe him with your eyes. But never come close as he’s someone even a silhouette can’t define  


The _mysterious_ black hole, Barbatos.  
There is limited knowledge about black holes, even the most brilliant of scientists could not decipher what it is. There are speculations about this particular celestial body--some say it is a portal to another realm. Some say it will destroy anything it can grab, distort the very thread of reality. Some even say that traveling through it could be a result of time travel. But no one will ever know its true intentions, for it will never be found unless someone is willing to risk their life for it. Black holes are intriguing to learn about, and that is the same for Barbatos. The demon that could alter time itself, a demon so powerful that even the Prince of Devildom is praising his powers.

The _everlasting_ moon, Lord Diavolo.  
The world was nothing but shallow, everything was enveloped by shadows. But somewhere, someone is trying to find you. Trying to call out for you, trying to find your path for you. Have you ever noticed that at night, the moon “follows” you? And when there is a full moon, you feel calm--at ease, peace, and serenity? That is because, in the most difficult times, there will always be a light willing to show you the right direction. That light is none other than the Prince of Devildom, Diavolo. He was the first face you saw as you touched down in Devildom, and the last you saw before you made it back to the human world. And he will do nothing but brighten your murky road, stay with you until you’ve made it where you need to be. He only wishes for you to stay on the right track, and hopes that someday... That track will lead you back to him.


End file.
